Flea
Flea is an Australian-born American musician and actor best known as the bassist and co-founder of the American alternative rock band Red Hot Chili Peppers, where he and lead vocalist Anthony Kiedis (also a co-founder) are the only remaining members from the original lineup. Appearance Flea is seen originally wearing a tube sock on his penis (a reference to the band wearing tube socks on their 1983 tour) until being forced to wear a red and yellow speedo by Mills Lane. He is also seen with his bass guitar strapped on. Celebrity Deathmatch "I'm gonna make sure once and for all you never make those saxophone noises again!" At the beginning of their deathmatch, Kenny G refuses to fight Flea due to him being naked. Flea holds up his bass guitar to reveal he's wearing a tube sock on his penis, but Mills Lane takes it and forces him to wear a red and yellow speedo. Flea congratulates Kenny on playing the longest musical note ever before snatching Kenny's saxophone and saying he'll beat the record, shoving the reed up his butt and farting in it. In anger, Kenny kicks Flea away, with Flea retaliating by hitting Kenny in the face with his bass guitar. Flea eats a handful of jalapeno peppers and blows a flame out of his mouth, setting Kenny on fire. Kenny tries to hit Flea with his saxophone, but Flea grabs it, slamming Kenny into the bat before tossing him into the turnbuckle. Flea scratches his head, summoning fleas who attack Kenny. Kenny rips out his hair and tears off his shirt, revealing a tatted up body (although his tattoos are childish) and attacks Flea. Flea once again throws him down on the mat. Kenny grabs his saxophone and charms the fleas, who form into a cobra and turn on Flea, attacking him and causes pieces of skin and muscle to come off his body. Flea, in anger, grabs Kenny and rips out his lower jaw. Flea then throws Kenny's jaw in the air, which comes back as a boomerang and impales Kenny in the head, killing him. Following the match, Nick Diamond then commented "Oh My God! Flea's killed Kenny G" to which a child in the audience yelled "You Bastard". This is a reference to the South Park Series whenever the characters Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski would react following the Running Gag of Kenny McCormick getting killed. Outside the Show Flea, born Michael Peter Balzary on October 16, 1962 in Melbourne, Australia was born to Mick and Patricia Balzary. In 1971, Flea's parents divorced and he and his siblings lived with their mother in Rye, New York, who soon remarried a jazz musician. Flea began playing the trumpet due to his interest in jazz music from his stepfather, Walter Abdul Urban. Flea attended Fairfax High School in Los Angeles, California, where he became best friends with Anthony Kiedis. Flea was turned to rock music by another friend of his, Hillel Slovak and learned to play the bass guitar from Slovak. Kiedis, Slovak, Flea and Jack Irons would then form the original line-up of Red Hot Chili Peppers. With the band, Flea has recorded the albums The Red Hot Chili Peppers (1984), Freaky Styley (1985), The Uplift Mofo Party Plan (1987), Mother's Milk (1989) (which would be their move into mainstream success), Blood Sugar Sex Magik (1991), One Hot Minute (1995), Californication (1999), By the Way (2002), Stadium Arcadium (2006), I'm With You (2011) and The Getaway (2016). Aside from music, Flea has also acted, appearing in films such as '"My Own Private Idaho'' (1991), The Big Lebowski (1998), Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas (1998) and Psycho (1998). Flea also did the voice of Donny Thornberry in the Nickelodeon series The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) and reprised the role in the films The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) and Rugrats Go Wild (2003). '' Category:Musicians Category:Season 3 characters Category:Real life characters Category:Actors